Proposal
by Free Hero
Summary: Sequel to Roses by Moonlight. Roy and Riza are going on a date. Roy's got something to say obviously and he's going to make it special. And maybe a bit cliched Warning: Large amounts of cuteness and fluffiness.


**Proposal**

**Chapter One**

A.N: This is the sequel to 'Roses by Moonlight.' Just to get something straight, Roy and Riza have been dating in secret for several months. I hope you like it.

Thanks to winryrockbell2, royzsocute, loyal soul, Gray November, bananakitty, and MoonStarDuchess for reviewing Roses by Moonlight. And to Liam… Don't review if you don't have anything good to say. (jerk…)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Simple as that. And I don't own Pretty Woman. All though I can sing it. I just don't own it.

Roy mustang was nervous. Which is unusual, because he is usually cocky, annoying, and arrogant.

_'How do I look?' _Roy thought as he looked in the mirror.

**'Dashing.'** Replied Maes. Roy messed around with his hair some more. First he combed it back, and then he decided he didn't like the look much so he messed it up again. He was wearing dark slacks, a slightly white dress shirt and a black sports coat.

_'Not too overdressed or anything?' _He heard a snort on Maes end. _'Hey Maes?'_

**'Yeah?' **

_'What if she says no? What if she--' _Maes chuckled.

**'You sound just like me when I was getting ready to propose to Gracia.'** Maes tone saddened as he said this. They were both silent for a while.

**'Know what you're going to say?'** Roy saw himself go pale in the mirror.

_'I don't know what I'm going to say! What am I going to say?…' _Roy started pacing around the room.

**'Just say what you feel. The words will come to you.'**

Roy breathed in and out.

_'Thanks Maes.'_

**'No problem, but I think you should get going now. You'll be late.'**

**(meanwhile, at the Hughes household)**

Riza turned around, looking at herself in the mirror. "Is this okay?" Gracia laughed.

"It's beautiful Riza! He'll love it."

"Mommy? Why is Aunty Riza getting dressed up?" Elysia asked. She was standing in the doorway with her teddy bear hanging at her side. She was rubbing her eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them.

"Elysia! You should be in bed!" Gracia scolded. Riza smiled.

"It's all right Gracia." She patted her lap. "Come and sit on my lap." Elysia came and climbed on her lap. She looked up at her.

"Aunty Riza? Why are you wearing pretty clothes?"

"I'm going some where with your Uncle Roy." Riza said, still smiling.

"It's pretty." Gracia smiled and picked up Elysia.

"Time to go to bed, Elysia." Elysia pouted.

"But I'm not ti-i-i-ired!" She said, yawning. Gracia turned around.

"I'll be back. I'm just going to tuck her in again." She left the room. Riza surveyed her outfit. She was wearing a nice dark green skirt that went just past her knees, a peasant shirt that was a lighter shade than her skirt, and black boots with a slight heel that went a little past her ankles. Her hair was just loose around her shoulders, because Roy liked it better that way.

_Ding!_

Riza looked up and listened as Gracia went to open the door. She smiled as she heard Roy and Gracia talking. She heard Gracia walking towards the door.

"He's here." Gracia said.

"Thanks, Gracia." Riza replied. Gracia smiled.

"Have a good time!" Riza nodded and smiled.

"Hello malady." Roy said as she walked down the stairs to where he was waiting. He kissed the back of her hand. Riza blushed.

"Hello, Roy." Roy smiled and gave her a red rose. Riza blushed even more, but she kissed him on the cheek.

"For you malady." Roy said, making a slight bow. "Shall we move on? You chariot awaits." He took her hand and walked her over to his car. He helped her into the passenger seat.

"So where are we going?" she asked him as he started driving.

"Well, first; we are going that new _exclusive_ restaurant, _the_ Twilight Lining. And then we shall go on a moonlit stroll through a nearby park." Roy replied.

**'Hey, Roy? Do you prefer an indoor or an outdoor wedding?'** Maes asked. Riza gasped.

"The Twilight Lining? But it takes ages to get a reservation there!" Roy smirked.

"I know. But the person who owns the restaurant just happens to be an old friend of mine--" Riza hit him lightly on the head so he wouldn't be distracted too much while he was driving. Her eyes were flashing dangerously.

"Is she an old girlfriend?" she asked. Roy stopped the car.

"No, **_he_** isn't." he said softly, looking into her eyes.

**'Hey, Roy? Maybe you should have worded it differently.'** Riza's eyes softened.

"Sorry, I overreacted." She said. Roy started the car again.

"It's okay. It's not your fault I have a lot of ex girlfriends. I'd be suspicious too." Soon they drove into the parking lot of a very exquisite looking restaurant. It was painted a very dark shade of blue with a sign that said 'Twilight Lining' in silver. He parked the car and they went inside.

"Table for two." Roy said to the waiter.

"Do you have a reservation?" The waiter asked.

"Yes, check under 'Mustang'" The waiter checked his book. He nodded.

"I'll lead you to your table." The waiter led them to a table close to the back. There was a group of people serenading the people in the restaurant. They came towards their table. The waiter stood aside and let them pass.

"What song would you like us to play?" they asked. Roy got up and whispered something in one of the player's ear. The player nodded and whispered to the rest of the group. Roy sat back down. Riza looked at him curiously.

"What did you-" she started to ask. Roy cut her off.

"You'll see." He said, smiling. The band started playing.

_Pretty woman, walking down the street  
Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet  
Pretty woman  
I don't believe you, you're not the truth  
No one could look as good as you_

Riza laughed, and Roy stood up and started singing along with them.

_Pretty woman, won't you pardon me  
Pretty woman, I couldn't help see  
Pretty woman  
That you look lovely as can be  
Are you lonely just like me _

_Pretty woman, stop a while  
Pretty woman, talk a while  
Pretty woman, gave your smile to me  
Pretty woman, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Pretty woman, look my way  
Pretty woman, say you'll stay with me._ Roy got Riza to stand up and danced around with her. He was still singing.

**'Wow Roy. I didn't know you could sing.'**

_'Shut up.'  
_

_Cause I need you, I'll treat you right  
Come with me baby, be mine tonight _

Pretty woman, don't walk on by  
Pretty woman, make me cry  
Pretty woman, don't walk away, hey...okay  
If that's the way it must be, okay  
I guess I'll go on home, it's late  
There'll be tomorrow nigh, but wait  
What do I see  
Is she walking back to me  
Yeah, she's walking back to me  
Oh, oh, Pretty woman

Roy and Riza sat down, laughing. Thegroup moved away to another table. The waiter came back and handed them menus.

"Our special today is the garlic shrimp. It comes with a Caesar salad, and 10 shrimp. Each shrimp is grilled to perfection and is marinated in lemon juice which is then covered in our special garlic sauce." Roy and Riza looked at each other. Riza nodded, and Roy gave the menus back to the waiter.

"I don't think we'll need the menus. Give us two of the specials."

"Very good sir, excellent choice. And to drink?"

"I'll have ice water please." Riza said.

"Same as her." Roy said.

"Very well, sir." With that, the waiter left.

**(A few hours later)**

"And remember how we first met?" Riza said, teasingly. Roy groaned.

"Don't remind me!" Riza started laughing.

"The Fuhrer and I just happened to walk in at the wrong time... And there you were! Dressed up like a girl and covered in garbage!" Roy groaned again.

"It was a dare! Hughes dared me to do it! And then I tripped when I was trying to walk in the heels and I fell into the garbage can."

**'HEY! Don't bring me into this! You didn't HAVE to do it!'**

"Sir, your bill." The waiter said, coming back and putting the black tray with the bill on the table. Roy paid the bill and they went outside and started walking to the park. Riza shivered.

**'Give her your jacket!' **Maes said.

"Are you cold? Here." Roy took of his jacket and put it around Riza's shoulders. The walked around the park for a bit, talking about work and other things.

"Do you want to sit down?" Riza asked, pointing to a bench. Roy nodded and they sat down. Roy started to panic again.

**'Relax, breath.' **Hughes said. Roy relaxed and turned to Riza.

"Riza. I love you and you are one of most important people in my life. I know I'm stubborn, and I'm an annoying ass sometimes, but." He went off the bench and down to one knee. "Will you marry me?" Riza stared at him, speechless. Roy started to get ready for rejection and braced himself for the blow.

"Its okay if you don't want to m-mph…" Suddenly Riza wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. They had to stop for air, but they kissed again. It was a long and passionate series of kisses.

"YES! My answer is yes." She replied, she was slightly muffled because she was hugging him and she was saying it into his chest.

**'YES! OH MY GOD! SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES!' **Maes yelled excitedly in his head. Roy pulled out a small gray box and opened it. He put the ring on Riza's finger. It was a simple silver band with a small ruby with two diamonds on either side. The kissed again, knowing they were going to be together. Forever.

A.N: And here's the sequel! I hope you liked it, because it's going to be a while before Wedding Day comes out. I'm not even finished the first chapter. But I'll finish it.(Sorry!) Please review!

p.s. For those who read Amestrian Idiot, don't worry. I'm taking it off. It scares me.


End file.
